Tales of Another Life
by Vera Kate
Summary: A collection of drabbles. It has some Chloe/Derek, a 'deleted' scene from a previous story of mine, Tori's first major encounter with other witches, Antonio from the greater WotO universe and more! Note: There is a least one Chloe/Derek drabble per chapter!
1. Drabbles for Promises Made: 1

**A/N:** There are all drabbles requested by people who were in the first set/ten of reviews of the latest chapter in _Promises Made_. **Drabbles are one hundred words.** While they are short, each word is extremely important to the scene, story, concept, and characters. It's the classic "less is more" approach. Want to receive a drabble? Review the latest chapter of _Promises Made_ or message me! These are all unrelated one-shots unless there is a note. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Darkest Powers_, _The Darkness Rising_, or _Women of the Otherworld_ series, or the song "Daydream Believer".

* * *

**Chlerklover (guest)**: _No requested drabble, but since I don't have a way to reach you, I'm going to assume you'd like some Chlerk. Also it serves to prove that I can write happy things, not just horrifically sad things like Family (but seriously, go and check it out and bring a tissue)._

She danced in between the beams of moonlight. Her laugh echoed in the clearing in the forest. Her smile provided all the light he needed to get home. Her eyes serenaded him.

He grabbed her, willing this trance she put him would last forever. He had been in some other world before he really noticed her. Once he had, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop worrying about her, trying to ease the burdens she unfairly carried.

Slowly but surely she began to let him in.

Most fairytales ended in a kiss. Their story had started with one.

* * *

**Ouran4eva**: _Derek POV when Chloe is possessed by Dr. Banks during Reckoning (p 220 The Reckoning)_

"Chloe, come on, say something."

His mind was frantic. He fumbled at her necklace, trying to put it around her neck.

She replied but it was not _her_. Something had happened. Something had happened because he let her take it off.

He forced the necklace back into its proper place.

"Chloe?"

She gasped. He couldn't breathe.

He grabbed at her hands, holding them gently. She anchored him to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fright.

He could never let it happen again.

* * *

**Lucky Ariana Wolf**: _In the same universe as my story Family. This is from Tori's perspective. You could say that this is a 'deleted scene' from it. Just FYI – I'm still interested in hearing your story idea!_

She was _pissed._ She had skipped over the denial stage. She was _angry_. She was angry at everyone. She wanted to rip off that stupid necklace and smash it in a million pieces. It didn't do its fucking job, worthless piece of garbage.

Simon was numb, still in denial. Derek had surprised her. She figured he would be the one in denial. She thought he would live the rest of his pathetic existence in denial. She was surprised that he hadn't followed her the second he found her.

She knocked back a shot and passed the bottle back to Derek.

* * *

**SuperNatural1985:** _Women of the Otherworld - Antonio_

He watched as the young boy followed Jeremy around. The boy never said much, mostly grunts and pointing of fingers. Jeremy had been working on breaking him of that habit.

He knew he shouldn't but he compared his progress to where typical boys were. It seemed stark. Nick came along so early in his life. It seemed natural that Jeremy would follow. A Sorrentino needed a Danvers. It had been that way for generations now, one family looking out for the other. Where would he be without Jeremy?

Would Nick one day be able to say the same about Clay?

* * *

**jabc4: **_Not requested, but here is a Steve drabble._

Steve didn't have many recent favorite memories. It seemed as though his life had become tangled in the past. Everywhere he looked, he expected to see her, hear her laugh, feel her silky hair.

Tomorrow would mark the one year anniversary of his world falling apart. He never knew how thankful he was for Chloe until a few months after the accident. She had been coloring something in her room and humming.

His ears focused, it was _her_ _song_, "Daydream Believer". He walked to her room and smiled. They would be okay. He wouldn't let Chloe forget the good memories.

* * *

**the only one for you**: _Chloe and Derek's wedding_

He never thought this day would come. He couldn't remember when Derek had willingly spoken to another soul without being coaxed into it the first time.

She had changed everything. She had strolled into their lives and completely upended everything he thought he knew about his brother.

Today was the official day. It had been all but official for years now. Derek typically avoided gatherings as much as he could, but he would always make exceptions for her.

A graveyard would seem morbid for the uninitiated. Without it, Chloe wouldn't have her family there.

"Ready?"

Derek pushed past him.

"Showtime."

* * *

**darkestpowers-hp-46 **_Tori. A bit of background, the Coven is a group of witches that teaches the younger generation how to use magic (for more information, check out the Otherworld wiki or read Dime Store Magic)._

She couldn't believe she had wasted so much effort trying to contact the Coven. They had warned her that their magic usage was much simpler than what she was used to. No one told her that they cowered over anything stronger than conjuring enough light to rival a small candle.

What was the point of being a witch if she couldn't use spells to make her life easier? They had talked a little about her family, how her family left the Coven a few generations ago. They wanted stronger magic.

She found herself in a rare place, agreeing with Mom.

* * *

Bonus: **October Autumn** _for asking a question! If there is ever a time where something in the story isn't clear or making sense, please message me. The greatest risk you have is me spamming your inbox. Here is some Chloe/Derek._

She didn't know how many times they had had this conversation. He would insist that they needed to do things the normal way. She would roll her eyes and ask exactly what about their lives was normal. It wasn't normal that the girl was turning down a vacation with her longtime boyfriend and not have it end in heartbreak.

"If you say, 'Simon says' one more time, I'm going to have Tori zap you."

"But the whole point is to get away –"

"What do I need to get away from?"

She cut off the conversation with a sensual kiss.


	2. Drabbles for Promises Made: 2

A/N: These are the drabbles from reviews of Promises Made: Chapter 2. All you have to do to receive a drabble of your choice is either be one of the first ten reviewers of the latest chapter of Promises Made or message me with your request!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Darkest Powers_ or _Women of __the Otherworld_.

* * *

**jabc4** – here is your surprise! A young preschool Simon story.

Kit knew that this day would come. He hadn't thought it would come so soon. Simon had been his usual ball of energy, bouncing out of preschool, excitedly talking about their lesson, families.

"Dad, where is my mommy?"

Kit finished strapping Simon into the car and returned to his seat.

"I don't know, buddy."

"Can we call her? Chris says he calls his dad and he doesn't live with them."

If only it was as simple as picking up the phone and making the call. If only there was an easy explanation.

One day Simon would know, but not today.

* * *

**ouran4eva** – a Jennifer-Ben conversation; this could be considered a 'deleted scene' from _Do No Harm_.

"Earth to Ben," Jennifer called.

"You were saying?" Ben replied, trying to ignore the whispers. He felt them constantly. It was as though he was drowning in them. It was worse when he tried to sleep. He felt them pulling at him, tugging him into some unknown place.

"Are you alright? You were quiet at the fair."

"I … no," he answered. He could never lie to Jennifer very well. It must be a twin thing. "Do you … sometimes feel as though you're hearing things? Seeing things that others don't?"

Jennifer looked at him blankly.

He _was_ going crazy.

* * *

**Supernatural1985** –a Reese-Derek moment. If you haven't read Kelley's _Chivalrous_ short story (the book it is in is currently out of print but you can see if your local library can request it for you through an Inter-Library Loan or, if you're patient, it is coming out in a new _Otherworld_ anthology this fall), you need to. It is so, so good. Fans of Derek should also be huge fans of Reese because they're cut from a similar cloth. A bit of background on Reese, he is a young Australian werewolf that has joined the Pack. He also has a past of being extremely … _popular_ with ladies, if you catch my drift.

Reese's laugh filled the room. Derek's scowl darkened it slightly but no one paid it any attention.

Derek was a sore loser and Reese _could _try not to put salt in the wound but that removed half of the fun.

"You see," Reese explained, "what you really need to do is get your whole body into it. Otherwise, you're not going to be satisfied with the result."

Derek glowered at him.

"Besides," Reese laughed, "shouldn't you know all about achieving the proper angles, math whiz?"

"I can achieve them just fine," Derek rumbled.

Reese laughed, racking up the billiards balls.

* * *

**CherrySlushLover** – a Chlerek moment

The Changes weren't becoming any easier. They were speeding up, but it only concentrated the pain into fewer toe curling moments. He had to Change twice a week now.

Lately the Changes had been taking more out of him. It could be any number of things but they didn't know why.

After Derek finished patrolling the woods, he came back to her.

The Change back always took longer, probably because he was tired.

He collapsed to the ground and she covered him up. She would let him sleep a while. She could keep his demons away as he did hers.


	3. Drabbles for Promises Made: 3

**A/N:** These are the drabbles for reviewers of Promises Made chapter 3. Want a drabble of your own? Review the latest chapter of Promises Made or just message me with an idea! Drabbles are a good exercise for me. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Darkest Powers_ trilogy or _Women of __the Otherworld_ universe.

* * *

**the only one for you** – here is your surprise! Diane (Tori's mom) makes an offer to Kit.

"I know a great little bar not too far," Diane said as she leaned against the doorway to Kit's office. "We _could_ slip away, enjoy a little bit of happy hour, maybe take the edge off things a little bit…"

Things had been more stressed than usual. Finding willing subjects and remaining discrete was proving to be harder than they originally thought.

"I'm busy," Kit replied.

"You can't tell me you haven't considered it," she helped herself to a chair. He didn't reply. She sighed and waited a few moments.

"We both want to shape the future, so why not?"

* * *

**Supernatural1985** – another Derek-Pack member interaction. This one concerns Clayton Danvers. For the readers that aren't familiar with the greater WotO universe, Clayton has a Ph.D. in Anthropology.

It had all started out civil enough. Derek found out that he wasn't the only werewolf with academic aspirations and he wanted to talk to the only werewolf that had a Ph.D.

Or at least, it was until he found out the field it was in.

Derek had tried to explain the difference between physics and cultural anthropology and the vast influence and importance of one over the other.

Clay didn't take it very well.

"Without physics, there wouldn't be civilizations to study," Derek had argued.

Clay left the room, swearing that he was saving Derek's life by doing so.

* * *

**CherrySlushLover – **a Derek moment at the end of _The Reckoning_. This would be approximately around p.387 while Chloe is trying to comfort Tori.

"What are we doing next? Chloe is coming with us, right?" It was such an innocent question but when Dad didn't have an answer, Derek started to panic.

They couldn't be separated now. Not now. Not after …

He tried to calm himself down as he searched for her. A breeze brought her scent to him and he started to relax. She was nearby. He grinned before he caught himself.

Chloe wouldn't want to leave them now. Not after Dad was back. Dad would find a way to get all of them through this. He just hoped that she agreed.

* * *

**ouran4eva **– a brotherly moment.

Dad had to work late again tonight. Ms. Katie was babysitting them. Not that they really _needed_ a babysitter. They were both eleven, thank you very much. Well, Derek was eleven going on thirty; Simon was eleven going on six.

"I think we should pull a few pranks."

"Pranks?"

"Oh come on, _pranks_. It'll be fun. Trust me."

Simon pulled out a wide array of items they could cause mischief with.

"And Dad won't be mad?"

"_Please_," Simon said. "He'll be glad that we had some fun."

Derek hesitantly picked up a whoopee cushion, a small grin beginning to form.

* * *

**Lucky Ariana Wolf** – Chloe and Derek have a bad run in with the Pack.

"Sean said he told them we were coming," Chloe assured him. Derek looked around nervously. The windows were dark and no one answered the door.

"Right," he muttered.

The wind picked up and Chloe wrapped her arms around her torso. Derek sniffed the breeze – would she ever get used to that? – and spun around.

"Sloppy," a man said.

Chloe turned and saw that they were surrounded by at least five men. They didn't look pleased that they were here.

"Sean sent us," she stuttered.

"Just because he sent you don't mean we have to receive you," the blond man drawled.

* * *

**jabc4** – here is your surprise! Kit weighs a heavy decision.

Expanding the family was something Kit had dreamed about. Those dreams shattered three years ago when she vanished. He saw how desperately Simon wanted a sibling/playmate. All the playdates in the world couldn't make up for what didn't exist at home.

He had been given an offer to take in Derek. He would need to start bringing Simon and see how they interacted. Derek was an outcast with the other boys. Davidoff was concerned that since Derek wasn't integrating, he needed to be removed for safety reasons.

But could he do it? Could he bring a werewolf into his home?

* * *

**WritingMadnesz ** - Valentine's Day.

Derek had never really appreciated how different Chloe was from other girls until he saw the other guys scrambling for Valentine's Day plans.

Chloe had pointed out to him repeatedly that beauty could be found in simplicity. She welcomed simplicity after everything they had gone through.

He had everything set up in the living room, a stack of purely … awful monster movies that she enjoyed making fun of and predicting every moment, a pile of snacks nearby.

Chloe smiled when she saw it.

Her smile, her kiss, _Chloe_ was the best thing that could ever have happened to him.


	4. Drabbles for Promises Made: 4

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out this latest chapter of drabbles! These are the drabbles for the reviewers of Promises Made: Chapter 4. If you would like your own drabble, feel free to review the latest chapter of Promises Made or message me with your idea! In this chapter we have a wide selection of characters - Simon, Derek, Tori, Chloe, Elena, and Antonio! I'm also always up for stand alone stories as well!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Darkest Powers_ series nor the _Women of the Otherworld_ series.

* * *

**ouran4eva **– Surprise! Simon has an issue at school

Simon sulked, sitting on the bench in front of the Principal's office. It wasn't his fault, not _this_ time.

Dad walked by and they waited a moment in silence. Simon thought about trying to explain himself right there but they were called back before he could begin.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Mr. Bae," the Principal started. "You were briefed over the phone?"

Dad nodded, Simon squirmed.

"Simon's teachers have brought this up before. He thinks he's a wizard. He tried to curse one of his classmates. He has a wonderful imagination but this is getting out of hand."

* * *

**Lucky Ariana Wolf **– another Pack moment. Derek learns how the Pack handles dining.

"Rules are rules, Derek," Elena explained. She was sitting in the study. It was her favorite place to hold these types of conversations with the younger werewolves. "And I understand that you aren't used to having to wait but that doesn't fly here. I'm the Alpha. You're not."

"It was just – "

"It starts off with little things but then it'll turn to larger ones. Rules are rules. It has been this way since the beginning."

Derek quickly looked at her and shifted uncomfortably. He never liked being scolded.

"It was just one piece of cheese."

Elena stared him down.

* * *

**jabc4 **– here is your surprise!

Tori threw herself behind the tree, barely dodging Simon's spell. She saw icy particles float past her. It didn't matter how much she practiced, Simon still had better magical endurance. She had _plenty_ more power than him but that didn't matter when the jerk would drag out their mock battles.

She waited a moment. She felt drained but she might have enough for another spell or two, but they would be weak and they would need to be close range.

She waited a moment and listened. She could hear him walking up to her. She would make him regret it.

* * *

**SuperNatural1985 **– Derek learns a valuable lesson

"Where did you go wrong?"

Derek rubbed his arm. It felt like Antonio just barely resisted from pulling it out of socket. He gingerly rotated it.

"I let you get in too close?"

"Exactly. You're massive; use that to your advantage. No one should be able to get that close to you."

They ran it again but the older werewolf was able to slide his way in to where he was able to land a few punches of his own.

Antonio laughed.

"You're a bit like Nick when he first started. His face was an open book. Close it, Derek."

* * *

**CherrySlushLover **– Surprise! Simon runs his ice cream date idea by Derek

"You think Andrew would really go for it?"

Derek had been doing his best to ignore Simon. He didn't want to hear about it. He couldn't put his finger as to why but he wrote it off, accounting it as being something completely unpractical considering their situation. Who decides to try a first date when they're on the run for their lives?

"I don't think so, but I suppose it won't do any harm to ask. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Right."

Derek snorted. Simon had always been Andrew's favorite, but even Andrew wouldn't allow this.

* * *

**quiksylver** – Derek's first Change at Badger Lake

He had been a complete grouch the past three days. He kept putting off the Change. He kept saying he was fine, that it would just take a little while to become comfortable with their new surroundings.

Chloe called bullshit.

She was sitting not too far from the edge of the trees. He came stomping after her, grumbling how it wasn't going to work.

She grabbed his hand and held it.

"I'm here, Derek. I'm always here."

He gave her a slight nod and started undressing. He knelt on the ground on all fours. Her hand found his.

He began.


End file.
